The prior art protruding sheet screw is not preferred in removing undesired pieces so that the screw tail will be softened due to high temperature in the drilling process. This is because no piece removing guiding recess is formed in the screw. In the prior art, the body of the drill head A (see FIG. 2) is formed with protruding sheets B or protruding sheets C are formed at a distal end of the drilling head A (see FIG. 1). In drilling, the drilling head A is used in drilling, and the protruding sheets serve to enlarge the drilling hole. There are two protruding sheets B, C for enlarging the hole and dissipating heat. Most of the undesired pieces D cannot be removed so as to accumulate on the drilling head A (referring to FIGS. 4 and 5) because no guide recess is designed. Moreover, the drilling work is hard and a longer time is necessary.